Heart Break Series
by Krystal-lizeMe
Summary: "T-t-they…" She took a deep shaky breath before saying, barely audible, "They raped me and Billy watched."  Warning: Rape. Language.


**A/N: Hey guys! Krystal here! I really suck at this stuff but I have Emma as my beta. So it won't suck so much. Haha. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Stand By Me… sadly. I also don't own one of the future characters of Emma. Haha.

* * *

**

Shea

He had watched the whole thing and that's what made her heart rip straight down the middle. She felt the two pieces of her heart drop down into her stomach as her clothes and profanities were thrown at her. She threw on her clothes and was about to run out the door when someone grabbed her upper arm.

"Tell your boyfriend that next time he fucks with us, we get to fuck his girlfriend." He slapped her ass before letting her run out the door.

Her bare feet slapped the pavement, kicking up water from the ground. Rain was soaking her hair and clothes as she ran. She didn't care where she was running and she didn't want to know why; she just wanted to get the hell away from them.

"Shea!" She heard her name being called from behind her and it was the voice she didn't want to hear at the moment. She stopped running and collapsed onto the road, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She wept into the road, the rain hitting her body. "Shea…" He picked up her body and cradled her against his chest. She rolled her hands into fists and started hitting him in the chest, focusing on the tattoo's with her name and his scribbled in it.

"I hate you…" She cried.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. He stood up and started walking somewhere but she wasn't focusing on where he was walking. She was focusing on her emotions.

"You went too far! I hate you! Why would you do that? I hate you," she choked out between sobs. He flicked the hair out of his eyes and looked down at her. She had her hand and head resting on his chest.

"Shea I'm sorry," he said. They were now crossing into Castle Rock from Castle View. She tried to drop her legs but he held onto her even tighter. She was about to scream at him but her throat hurt too much from before. Right then, images came flashing through her mind. What they did to her… and he was watching. It was all too much for her.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She screamed, kicking and hitting him as hard as she could. A tear slipped down his face but it look liked the rain did this so he didn't care. He put her down and watched as she ran to her house with a limp in her step from the pain between her legs.

* * *

When she got to her house she stormed to her room, ignoring her brothers and sisters shouting after her.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" She heard someone say before she slammed the door shut and locked it. She ripped down all the pictures of her and Billy and threw them into the trash can. She knocked down framed pictures of them and put them in the trashcan too. She threw away the teddy bear he won for her at the State Fair last year, kept his jacket that he had given her when she was cold one day and told her that she could keep it and threw the flowers he had given her yesterday out the window. She heard a crash, meaning that the vase had broken on something outside.

"Shea! What the _fuck_ is going on in here?" Her oldest brother, the one who was taking care of her along with his girlfriend (Ann) whose name is Aaron, pounded on her door. She opened the door and slipped by him, running to the kitchen to get the matches.

"Shea!" Everyone tried to stop her but she was small enough to weave through them. She got the matches and hauled ass upstairs, trying to shut the door but her oldest brother stuck his foot in the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She struck a match and watched the flame flicker before dropping it into the trash can, watching everything burn. "What the fuck! Get me some water!" He shouted, running out the room. She sat down on her bed and held onto his jacket, breathing in the scent and letting tears fall from her eyes. They came back with water and put the fire out but the pictures were now ashes.

"Did you guys break up or something?" Her second oldest brother, Ryan, asked. She looked up at them and they finally noticed her tears.

"Way to go asshole's. You made her cry," her oldest sister who was Ryan's younger twin, Carrie, said. As she passed them to go comfort Shea, she smacked them upside the head. They both muttered, "Ow." Carrie sat on the bed next to Shea and touched her lower back. Shea shied away from her hand, remembering tonight's previous events.

"Ow," she whimpered. She tried to sit back but whimpered even more because of the pain between her legs.

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked. This made more tears run down Shea's face. "Is this about Billy?"

"He watched the whole fucking thing!" Shea cried out, remembering his figure in the chair beside the table; just watching and smiling when they cracked jokes about her. He was fucking _smiling_ as he watched her get gang-banged.

"What whole thing?" Aaron took a step closer.

"And he who?" Ryan asked.

"Aaron!" The fifth child of the family, Julia, cried up the stairs followed by a cry from Aaron's baby, Andrew. The other half of the kids lived with their dad next door, Paul Merrill because there were too many people in one house so they decided to get two when Aaron was old enough. Everyone got to choose where they wanted to live. Aaron, Ryan, Carrie, Shea and Julia decided to live in the new house. Ace, George, Michael, Debbie and Mollie lived with their dad. Their mom had walked out on them after Mollie was born.

"Hold on Julia!" Aaron shouted back. He turned his attention back to Shea, who was curled up into a ball in the corner, flinching when Carrie or Ryan touched her.

"I don't like being touched anymore. It scares me," she whispered, barely audible.

"Shea, baby. Come here," she looked at Aaron through her eyelashes and burst into tears. "Shea." He got onto her bed and crawled over to her and brought her into a hug; well he was hugging her while she thrashed about, crying into his shoulder and getting his shirt all wet and snotty.

"But you know what? I didn't deserve him… I wasn't enough. That's what they told me while they…" She broke off and started crying again, getting the hiccups.

"While they what? They who?" He rubbed circles on her back and she flinched when he did this.

"I can't tell you. They told me not to. They said they would kill me if they found out," Aaron looked at Ryan and Carrie for help. Carrie had tears coming down her face and Ryan sat there like he wanted to cry but couldn't.

"You can tell us. They won't find out," Ryan said, his voice cracking.

"T-t-they…" She took a deep shaky breath before saying, barely audible, "They raped me and Billy watched." Ryan got up, walked out of the room and stormed down the steps. They heard a clatter of things and Ryan scream, "Who?"

"Stop throwing chairs! I'm trying to put Andrew to sleep!" Julia whined from the couch.

"Fuck the baby!" Ryan shouted again and threw another chair.

"Douche bag!" Julia shouted before going up the stairs to Aaron and Ann's room with Andrew.

"Who raped you?" Carrie was now hugging Shea too, crying into her back.

"The Scorpions," Aaron took a deep breath, knowing exactly what she was talking about. The Scorpions were douche bag's from the View. They were arch enemies with The Cobras, a gang in which Billy and Ace were in. Aaron used to be the leader of the gang but then gave that duty to Ace when Aaron had found Ann. The things people do for love…

"Shea, you just get some sleep, okay? Do you want someone in here?" Aaron asked. She nodded and agreed to Carrie staying in the room with her for the night.

As Aaron ran down the stairs to see Ryan raking his fingers through his hair in frustration, he said six words that made Ryan smirk.

"It's time to kick some ass."

* * *

It was two weeks later when there was a shot heard all throughout Castle Rock. It was three weeks after the incident when her funeral was held. It was three weeks after the incident when everyone cried. It was three weeks after the incident when Billy would never forgive himself.

Billy went to her grave one day, bringing her favorite flowers; purple carnations. He set them on her grave and kissed the grave before standing up.

"I'm sorry. I can never forgive myself. Shea, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and now you're gone. And it's all my fault. I just… I just wish that I could have a do over. That I can change what I did. I love you. I will never stop loving you." Tears slipped down his face as he left the graveyard, hoping that she was smiling down at him from Heaven.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that this was so emotional. I'm even crying right now. Now it's time to enter Tissue and Motrin land! (:**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Or at least cried. Because I did.**

**Review please! This is my first story and I hope that you guys liked it.**

~Krystal

_P.S. Here is everyone's ages. I'm pretty sure you are all curious because there are so many fucking Merrill's. (:_

_Aaron- 20_

_Ace- 19_

_Ryan And Carrie- 18_

_Shea- 16_  
_  
George and Julia- 12_  
_  
Michael- 10_  
_  
Debbie- 7_  
_  
Mollie- 4_  
_  
Billy- 18_


End file.
